Of Stormflower
by Realta
Summary: The "bio" of one of my ROC characters, a hare named Stormflower. I originally wrote this for submission to the Redwall RP club Fort Ruddler, though certain minor details have been made. Please note, though, that Stormflower's manner and way of speech is v


(As told to the eagle Talona, upon his insistence to hear her tale)  
  
Stormflower stood in silence, gazing out the window. It was a long while before she spoke.  
  
"So you truly wish to know my story? Very well, you will hear it. It has been a while since I spoke of it to anybeast, and there are many things that I wish, even now, I could hide. But I shall tell you the tale, for it is true that it weighs heavily on my heart, and I wish to relieve myself of this burden."  
  
Stormflower paused for a moment, thinking. She smiled faintly and continued.  
  
"I was born the daughter of Windstrum and Tanora, in a little southern tribe led by the warrior hare Thistleline Sandlance. I had three siblings before me and one after me; two sisters and two brothers. It might have been a result of my being the second youngest in the family, but I was never very close to any of them. My clan consisted almost solely of hares. My father, Windstrum, was a warrior skilled at blade and spear; my mother, Tanora, was a masterful healer. My heritage, therefore, was a mixed one. I was taught the art of healing by my mother, whilst my father schooled me in the ways of handling a weapon."  
  
Her smile widened, "Creatures always said that my clan was a strange one, and they were not wrong to do so. My people were more like sea otters than hares; more like eagles than their own kin. They loved the sea and had a normadic way of life. My early days were spent wandering along the coasts , learning to to read the weather and the tides.  
  
"But if my people were strange for their race, I was also reckoned strange among those of my clan. They were open among each other, and welcomed strangers cordially; I, on the other paw, was open to nobeast. I spent little time with my siblings or my peers. The wild cliffs that bordered the coasts were more to my liking. They were tall and rough, but I loved nothing better than standing upon their jagged edges, listening to the fierce wind and gazing across the blue expense of the sea.  
  
"I befriended, too, the great sea eagles who dwelt upon those cliffs, and many a fine starry night I spent listening to their tales of faraway lands. Their stories gradually sparked a kind of wanderlust in me, though I knew it not at the time. I came often to them afterwards, and it became such that the sea eagles grew to be rather fond of me, and began to look out for the coming of my clan from afar on their circular wanderings. It was only later I learned that they had even given me a name, and this was later to become my second name. You didn't know I had a second name? I am not surprised. I have not told it to anybeast, nor did I wish to, though I will speak of it later.  
  
Stormflower grinned, and her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Among my clan, I had but one good friend. This was a male hare who was two seasons older than me. His name was Renito, and he was the third son of Taliani, who was a close friend of my father. It was often said that if my mother had never been born, my father would have taken Taliani for a mate instead, and it was not difficult to see why. She was a cheerful, intelligent creature, with agility that was superb even for a hare. From her, Renito had inherited quick wits, speed and an impeccable sense of humour. He was one of the few who could truly understand my wish for solitude, and certainly the only one who could make me laugh. He was like a big brother to me, and with him I shared many of the stories told to me by the eagles."  
  
Stormflower stopped and tilted her head upwards, gazing into the air. Her eyes were misted, and she seemed to relive again her younger days.  
  
"There comes a time, within my clan, when every young creature who is of age will recieve a second name. This name is generally one given by the Elders, based on the youngster's character or personality. Sometimes the second name is given on the basis of a vision or a dream seen by one or more of the Elders; but such things are very rare. The Naming, however, is an important and solemn ceremony, and is often preceded by a feast. My good friend, Renito, was given a second name before me. An Elder called Swiftgale gave him the name of Paweaver, for his speed and lightness of paw.  
  
"My second name, however, was to come in an unusual way. In my time with the sea eagles, I had unknowing caught the eye of Seafire, one of their leaders. He was a wise bird who had seen and heard much, and was well- respected among the eagles. Though I rarely spoke with him, I had heard much of him from the other eagles, and knew that he travelled more than most of them. Seafire observed me from a distance, and it was said later that he must have seen something in me, for several days before the Naming festival, he went down to the coast and spoke with Rantif, one of my clan Elders. Renito told me that whatever Seafire had said seemed to have affected the old hare deeply; I myself caught Rantif gazing thoughtfully at me several times."  
  
She paused for a breath, and the dim smile returned to her features.  
  
"Whatever it was, Rantif spoke up for me at the Naming festival. He proposed a strange name for me, the very same name, I was afterwards told, that the eagles had already given me without my knowledge. He bestowed on me the name Oceansight, and though he told the other Elders that it was on account of my manner of gazing out to sea, I believed that there was some deeper meaning to it. However, I was never to discover its meaning while in my clan. A season after my Naming, the wanderlust eventually grew to be too great for me, and I was determined to leave my tribe and see, for myself, the strange and distant lands that the sea eagles had spoken so much of."  
  
Stormflower shook her head, her eye twinkling with barely seen amusement.  
  
"But I did not start out on my travels alone. Renito came with me. The wanderlust that was in the blood of my clan seemed to flow with especially great strength in both of us. We left together one clear summer morning, and I believe that was the last day we set eyes on any of our clan members."  
  
The hare fell silent, her deep brown eyes dim and shrouded. Her head was bent in thought, and it seemed like she was considering something. It was several minutes before she spoke again.  
  
"Of our travels together, I have little to say. They are a dim memory in my mind now, for there was much we went through that I cannot explain to you or to anybeast. Those days of wandering were, insofar, among the best and happiest times of my life. Who can understand, without seeing or feeling, the sheer joy of sitting under the brilliant stars on a clear spring night? Or of wandering in strange, unknown places with not a care in the world?  
  
"Renito and I went through thick and thin together. Life was never easy, it is true. The rough paths we travelled on had sharp unseen stones that could draw blood if trod upon, and vermin bandits attacked us many times on the road, sometimes at odds of ten to one. The ground was hard to sleep on and we often went without in the cold winter's embrace. Yet Renito and I had great trust in each other. We worked as one to overcome the odds, and there was a bond like none other between us. To this day, I have never had a truer friend, nor a more dependable companion."  
  
Stormflower became quiet. Her expression had changed, even as she spoke, and her gaze now seemed to reflect some secret, unspoken pain.  
  
"In the third year of our wanderings, during a particularly harsh winter, we came up a path that was all but hidden in the snow, and found ourselves at the gates of Redwall Abbey. The Brothers and Sisters of the Abbey were very kind to us. They took us in and gave us food and lodging. We repaid them with tales of our travels and news from the distant South. Some of my happiest and saddest memories come to me from that place, and I believe that the name of Redwall Abbey will always be with me, for many reasons."  
  
She blinked and let out a breath, "It was nearing spring, when I was preparing to leave Redwall Abbey, that Renito dropped the bombshell on me. I had known for a while that he was beginning to tire of life as a wanderer, but it was still a shock when he chose to hang up his travelling cloak forever, and become a member of the Abbey. I spoke with him many times, I even pleaded....but he was adament about his decision."  
  
Stormflower leaned back against the wall, her eyes cast upon the ground, her head bent. She blinked several times before she spoke again.  
  
"Thereafter, I taried at Redwall Abbey for a season, hoping to settle down as Reminato had. I was loathe to leave the one good friend I had, but the wanderlust was strong in me. I began to spend long periods alone, walking through the woodlands around the Abbey. Eventually though, I left the place, even as summer dawned upon the land, and in doing so left behind the greatest friend I have ever had.  
  
"After leaving Redwall Abbey, I travelled up north for several seasons. The wanderlust stayed strong in me during that time, and though I was alone, I was full and content at heart. Eventually, however, I began to feel what I believed Renito must have felt: a tiredness within, and a sense that one should settle down somewhere, somehow.  
  
"It was half a season later that I met Alcior. To join your people appealed to me; after all, I am still fairly young, my skill with saber and herb may be of use to others, and I am more familiar with the eagles that any other creature. I know my story will make one believe that I wish to remain a loner, but that is not true. I am more than willing to befriend others, and perhaps learn to trust again...."  
  
Her voice trailed off, and she turned to face the window, head bowed in quiet thought. 


End file.
